supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition)
Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition) (dt. Supernatural: Das Männer der Schriften Bestiarium (Winchester Familien Edition)) ist ein Buch von Autor Tim Waggoner und die darin enthaltenen Illustrationen stammen von Kyle Hotz. Es ist eine fiktive Zusammenstellung des Wissens der Männer der Schriften über Monster und andere Kreaturen, mit jeweiligen Kommentaren und Zusätzen der Winchester-Brüder. Offizielle Zusammenfassung This immersive in-world guide based on the highly popular Supernatural television show reveals the strengths, weaknesses, secrets of the deadly ghosts, demons, angels, and creatures that the Winchesters have hunted. An immersive in-world guide to the Supernatural universe, this tome from the Men of Letters’ archive features information on the deadliest ghosts, monsters, and creatures ever encountered. The Men of Letters was a secret society dedicated to accumulating knowledge of supernatural and arcane mysteries. Decades after the order was wiped out, Sam and Dean Winchester inherited their hidden bunker, where Sam compiled the records of the supernatural entities discovered by the Men of Letters into one book. Once assembled, the Winchester brothers themselves included their own additions and annotations. From the Knight of Hell Abaddon to banshees and wendigos, this fully illustrated tome will allow fans to explore the creatures of Heaven, Hell, and Earth from the Winchester brothers’ perspective. Complete with commentary from Sam and Dean, Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary offers a unique and immersive look at the creatures and entities that inhabit the series. Übersetzung (nicht offiziell): Dieser umfassende Leitfaden, der auf der sehr beliebten Fernsehserie Supernatural basiert, enthüllt die Stärken, Schwächen und andere Geheimnisse der tödlichen Geister, Dämonen, Engel und Kreaturen, welche die Winchesters gejagt haben. Ein umfassender Leitfaden für das Supernatural Universum. Dieser Band aus dem Archiv der Männer der Schriften enthält Informationen über die tödlichsten Geister, Monster und Kreaturen mit denen man es jemals zu tun hatte. Die Männer der Schriften waren eine geheime Gesellschaft, die sich der Sammlung jeglichen Wissens über das Übernatürliche und der arkanen Mysterien widmete. Jahrzehnte nachdem der Orden ausgelöscht wurde, erbten Sam und Dean Winchester ihren versteckten Bunker, wo Sam die Aufzeichnungen der übernatürlichen Wesen, die von den Männern der Schriften entdeckt wurden, zu einem Buch zusammenstellte. Nach der Zusammenfassung fügten die Winchesters noch ihre eigenen Ergänzungen und Anmerkungen hinzu. Von Abaddon, einem Ritter der Hölle, bis hin zu Banshees und Wendigos, erlaubt es dieser Band den Fans, die Kreaturen des Himmels, der Hölle und der Erde aus der Perspektive der Winchester-Brüder zu erforschen. Mit Kommentaren von Sam und Dean, bietet Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary einen einzigartigen und umfassenden Blick auf Kreaturen und Entitäten, welche man in der Serie finden lassen. Trivia *Eine deutsche Fassung des Buches gibt es bisher nicht. Andere Begleitbücher Supernatural - Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester.jpg|Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester|link=Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester Supernatural The Official Companion Season 1.jpg|Supernatural Companions|link=Supernatural Companions Supernatural - John Winchester's Journal.jpg|Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal|link=Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal Supernatural - Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting.jpg|Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting|link=Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting The Mythology of Supernatural - The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show.jpg|The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show|link=The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show The Supernatural Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls.jpg|The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls|link=The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls Supernatural, The Television Series - The Roads Not Taken.jpg|Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken|link=Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken Kategorie:Begleitbücher